1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child's toy that produces a musical output and a light display in response to activation by the child. More particularly, the invention is directed to a toy that can be converted from an infant's gym to a piano suitable for toddlers.
2. Background of the Invention
Children at different stages of development have widely varying physical capabilities and mental aptitudes. In order to entertain and stimulate children at different developmental stages, many different toys are needed, leading to increased expense and clutter. It is desired to provide a toy that is usable by a child over a range of years, and that continues to stimulate the child as he or she develops. Activity gyms have proven useful in this regard because they present different activities on a single toy that are tailored to different age groups. Many activity gyms also accommodate children of different height by allowing their display angle to be varied. However, known activity gyms have failed to provide activities of interest to children over a wide range of ages. A toy is needed that can entertain children of different ages with differing levels of physical and mental development.